


Taking a stroll though the barn

by nayafanatic



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayafanatic/pseuds/nayafanatic
Summary: Its finally Kat's favorite month, October! She loves everything about, the weather, the fallen leaves, the Halloween spirit and most importantly the scares of walking though the haunted houses!





	Taking a stroll though the barn

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone mention on tumblr that they wanted a haunted house fic and i really thought it would be a great idea, soooo here you go. Just a hilariously cute scared Adena and Kat who thinks its the funniest thing ever.
> 
> also i barley proofread. So, if theres any mistakes im sorry. c:

Kat was looking out the window, smiling as she was staring at the leaves falling from the trees. God how she loved October. It’s been her favorite time of year since she was kid. This time of year, brings back so many memories for her. Like whenever she stayed at her grandma’s house, she and her grandma would make these huge leaf piles for Kat to run and dive into. She remembers giggling so hard as her grandma took pictures of her laying in the pile of colorful leaves. But Kats favorite thing about October was of course the scares that Halloween brought. Halloween brought all of her favorite movies ( Beetlejuice, Halloween town, hocus pocus, Friday the 13th, ect.) and it also brought out some amazingly scary and fun haunted houses, in which she was taking Adena to tonight. Although Adena doesn’t know it yet. 

Kat turned her back towards the window as her phone started ringing on the coffee table a few feet away. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Adena calling. “Hey babe,” she said answering. “You excited for a special date tonight?” she said smiling on her side of the phone. Adena had just finished working on a photoshoot about other women who have also experienced the painful process of deportation, so she glad to be going out with Kat tonight, she need a little relief. “ Mmm, I am excited even though you haven’t told me where we are going.” Adena chuckled softly as she walked down the street.

“That’s the point of a surprise babe! I promise it’ll be nothing but fun, you’ll love it.” Kat says turning towards the window once again, giggling softly.  
Kat knows that Adena isn’t really the one for scares. She rarely ever watches a horror film with Kat and when she does she act likes an 8-year-old kid. She grips Kats hand (very tightly she might add), she places her hands over her eyes (but always peeks though) and once she practically climbed into Kats lap while watching the most recent conjuring and Kat finds all of this remarkably Adorable. She knows tonight is going to very, very entertaining. 

X

“Kat,” Adena said as Kat helped her out of the cab, Kat smiled as Adena said her name because they both new Kat loved the way she say’s it. “Where are we?” Adena said furrowing her brow a bit, looking around at the line of people waiting outside of this small building that kind of resembled a barn. “Ok, so.. were kind of at one of those Haunted houses that you walk though and you know people dressed up like monster and stuff like um.. scares the pee out you?” she smiled and took Adena hand, walking up to the ticket both to buy both of their tickets. 

“Wait, what?” Adena said looking at Kat as she processed everything, “Kaaaaaaat.” She whined dragging out the a. “You know I hate these kinds of things! I strongly dislike having the pee scared of of me.” She said softly pouting and crossing her arms. Kat thanked the women at the ticket booth as she grabbed their tickets. She towards Adena and placed a soft chaste kiss on her pouting lips. “I know babe but do you know how adorable you are when you’re scared?” Kat said smiling “And plus I know you haven’t ever been to one of these and it be a new experience, you’ll thank me later. I promise.” Kat said taking Adena’s hand and linking their fingers as they walked towards the line and grabbed their place. 

“Can you at least tell me how all of this,” She said motioning her hand towards the barn “is going to go down? I want to prepare myself” Adena asked straightening her poster, trying to get herself ready for whatever is going to happen. “Okay so this is what’s going to happen. We’re going to walk though this maze sort of thing in the barn, and we have to find our way out, it’s going to be dark with dim lighting and people are going to jump out and try to scare us, they’ll scream, follow behind us and some might just stare, but none of them will touch you, because that’s like against the rules or something.” Kat smiled and shrugged softly. “Doesn’t seem hard, right?” She said looking at Adena. “OH! And they try to scare you more once they realize you’re easy, so they’ll mess with you less if you seem like you’re not bothered by it.” She said as they moved up in line. 

“Okay..” Adena let out “I can do this, I can definitely do this.” She let out a puff of air as they move forward. “I bet you I won’t even scream.” She said looking at Kat, plastering a smile on her face to hide her nervousness. “ I’d love to see that babe, you tend to do it a lot though” Kat said looking at Adena and winking making Adena blush. Adena was too nervous to come up with a comeback like she usually would “Oh shut up.” She said making Kat giggle again much to Adenas dismay. How was Kat so calm right now? They’re literally about to walk into a scary movie. 

“Oh its our turn!” Kat squealed as she gave the ticket taker their little pieces of yellow paper. Adena couldn’t help but pout as Kat practically dragged her through the entrance of the barn. The whole time they were going through the maze, Kat couldn’t hear anything but Adena’s scream. Each time a person would run up to Adena and each and eveeeery time Adena screamed causing Kat to burst into laughter whenever it happened. With the actors now knowing that Adena would be an easy target, they would always spot Kat and Adena just to jump in front of Adena and make her squeal. One even followed behind them at a very close distance which made Adena practically jump onto Kats back. 

Every time they hit a dead end in the Maze Adena would whine about how they’re never going to get out of this senseless nightmare. Eventually they made it out thanks to Kat minimal screaming and her focusing on finding the exit for the sake of her girlfriend. 

“So how’d you like?” Kat said looking at Adena only to see Adena looking at her squinting her eyes, she lightly smacked the side of Kats arm. “I hated it! That has to have been the worst thing ever! Oh goodness I’m never doing that again, did you see how that scare crow thing followed us!” Kat couldn’t do anything but laugh at Adena’s rambling. She thought back to how Adena screamed each time someone would pop up and laughed even harder having to hold her stomach. 

“It’s funny is that right?’ Adena said pouting, looking at Kat as she crossed her arms once again. “Cmon babe! You gotta admit it was a least a little fun.” Kat smiled as she peppered kiss all over Adenas face. Adena couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, ok ok it was a little fun, just a little, but you’re sleeping on the couch for this.” Adena smiled as Kat was getting their Uber set up. “Wait, uh, I thought we were staying at my place tonight?” Kat said furrowing her brow and tilting her head.  
“We are, you are still going on the couch though.” Adena said raising her eyebrows as she smiled.

“How is that fair? You get my bed and I get the couch.” Kat said smiling softly as she moved her head to the side squinting her eyes a bit. 

Adena walked up to Kat and places her hands on both side of Kats face, pulling her in for a soft kiss. She pulled away and looked at Kat, shrugging. “Lifes not fair.” She whispered, smiling at the look on Kats face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic soooo i hope you liked it lol. Follow me on tumblr @citrinesleep0ver , always taking prompts.  
> leave a comment and a kudos. c:


End file.
